


is this spot available?

by suhwnu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dom chan, hyunjin calls him out on it, jisung is jealous of chans laptop, jisung is lowkey a brat in this, like subtly, there's some jisung thoughts before the porn oops, thigh fucking, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhwnu/pseuds/suhwnu
Summary: Chan wants to use his laptop on the couch, but Jisung wants to sit on his lap. Or, in other words, Jisung and the laptop have a personal dilemma. No, really.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	is this spot available?

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoy this mess that slowly delves into porn, lmaoo

Jisung didn't think this would be an issue. Really, he didn't. He just expected himself to be used to it, fighting for attention, that is, and that too from Chan. Or, in other words, fighting for attention, from Chan, _from his laptop._

Really, he didn't think it would be an issue. 

But then it did become an issue. And honestly? Jisung blamed it on Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin and his non-existent ability to keep his mouth shut.

Jisung knew that he and Chan were a weird deal. Or, as Hyunjin declared, _'you both are weird, literally, it's like you both make sense, but only when I'm sleep deprived, you get what I mean? And that's all the time, dude.'_

And taking that, Jisung went with it. 

And now, it was a year later, and both were secure in themselves and their relationship, and also the little things that came along with it.

Things like how Chan always got strawberry ice cream, while Jisung got chocolate. Or when Chan needed to get some work done in the studio before he was down to make out - even though Jisung always got his way - well mostly after he wrote his share of lyrics, which were most of the time done in ten minutes. Then Jisung would just sit there, staring at Changbin until Changbin would yell at Chan to give him some attention, aka before _'Jisung got so deprived of attention, he would die.'_

Things like that were clear. 

So, when Hyunjin asked Jisung this one question, his body trapped underneath Hyunjin's, their legs intertwined, their bodies pushed in a cuddle position, Jisung really didn't know what to answer. Scratch that, he kind of felt attacked, actually. So, he turned towards Hyunjin, a frown etched onto his lips, and Hyunjin, in return, blew directly into his face in order to get a reaction out of Jisung. 

"Hey!"

"Answer my question." 

"About?" Jisung asked, ignoring Hyunjin's question, and the very obvious image in front of him that made Hyunjin ask him the question in the first place. 

"Why are you so jealous?" 

Jisung's brows furrowed, "what do you mean?" 

"Oh, you know," Hyunjin said, his breath washing over Jisung's face, "you throwing daggers at Jeongin for sitting in Chan's lap. The last time I did that, you growled at me, straight up." 

Jisung shifted in his seat, "No, I didn't." 

"Yeah, you did, dude. It was hella weird, I mean, like yeah, I get that you're obsessed with Chan's lap, but don't you think you're obsessed to a weird degree?"

Jisung frowned. 

"Like, I've seen you frown at his laptop, for christ's sake. And that's Chan's laptop, his baby." 

Jisung frowned further. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jisung said, actively untangling his limbs from Hyunjin's, standing up and scurrying his way to the bathroom, all the while mumbling out the notion of how he had to take a piss. 

His ears burned.

Maybe Hyunjin was right. 

And now, three days later, sitting in the studio, the clock blaring the time at Jisung, which mind you, he knew it was nearing three am, he couldn't help but think about what Hyunjin said, because now as he thought about it, and that too, for the past three days, he was indeed obsessed with Chan's lap. 

To a very worrying degree. 

Hyunjin was indeed right. And Jisung hated him for it. 

At first, he didn't think much of it. He knew he liked sitting in Chan's lap, and he knew Chan liked it as well. If they were ever having a movie night back at the dorms, everyone knew that Chan's lap was his, no question. Sometimes, there were days where Chan would allow the other members to sit on his lap, and Jisung would sit in a corner and sulk until either one of the other members would come forward and drape themselves over Jisung. 

But the gist of it, was yeah, Jisung was obsessed with Chan's lap. To a degree. 

So, when Chan asked if he could sit on the couch and fix the last remaining aspects of the song on said couch, Jisung frowned. 

"You want to sit on the couch?" 

"Yes?" Chan said, confusion evident in his tone. 

"With your laptop?" 

"Yes? So can you move over so I can sit as well?" Chan asked, standing there with his laptop in his hands. 

Jisung frowned. 

"No." 

"No?" Chan replied, his eyebrows furrowing. "Wait, what? Why not?" 

"Because," Jisung replied, laying down fully on the couch, spreading his limbs over. If he wasn't allowed on Chan's lap, so wasn't the laptop. It was fair, Jisung thought. Or maybe he was sleep-deprived. It was probably the latter. But Jisung chose to ignore it. 

"Because?" 

"I want the couch to myself," Jisung replied, his eyes trained solely on Chan's laptop. 

Chan sighed, "Is this about the laptop?" 

Jisung squeaked, "what?" 

"Is this about the laptop?" 

"What about it?" 

"Hyunjin told me, yah know," Chan said, his eyes trained on Jisung, his left arm slightly flaring, "about how you're obsessed with my lap." 

Jisung frowned, "he doesn't know what he's talking about." 

"Really? So you're not looking at my laptop as if it personally offended you?" 

"Nope," Jisung said, shooting Chan a smile. 

Chan sighed, walked towards Jisung and barely gave him time to move his face before he plopped down, his laptop on his lap. 

"Hey, you were just about to sit on my face!' Jisung exclaimed, turning around to look at Chan's face, his body half on the couch and half not. 

Chan grinned, "and? It's not like that hasn't happened before," Jisung blushed. 

"Oh, shut up, you know what I mean." 

"Yeah, I do," Chan said before he moved his laptop until it was balancing on his knees, and grabbed Jisung's face and shoved it until it was situated on the top of his thighs. "Now, there you go. The laptop and you are both on my lap." 

Jisung blushed harder and peered up at Chan, "I guess," he grumbled out, moving his face to the side until it was pressed into Chan's stomach, "carry on with your work, I'll be here." 

Chan chuckled. 

So, Chan did. He carried on with his work for the next thirty minutes, and Jisung made no interruptions. There was something wrong.

Just as he was getting closer to finishing the song, he felt the faintest brush of Jisung's hand. Right on top of his thigh, dangerously close to his dick. And there it was. 

_Chan held his breath._

"Jisung?" 

Jisung hummed, "yeah?" 

"What are you doing?" 

"What do you mean?" Jisung asked, his hand now pressing into Chan's thigh, the one right underneath his head. 

"You know what," Chan said, his eyes now trained on Jisung, the laptop on his lap just sitting there. Chan's mind was _running._

Jisung grinned. "Are you done working?" He asked, his fingers now above the outline of his dick. He was slightly pressing. 

Chan's throat closed. "You know I'm not." 

Jisung hummed, his fingers now pressing harder, "that's a pity." 

"Is it?" Chan asked.

"Yeah, I was getting bored." 

"How unfortunate," Chan said, his tone dry. His throat felt drier.

"Maybe you should help me," Jisung said, now peering at Chan from underneath his eyelashes, his lips pulled into a wide grin. 

_He looked like a wet dream._

"I didn't finish the song," Chan said, his mind now filled with Jisung. Particularly images of Jisung. He knew he was going to abandon the song. Chan was weak. Particularly weak for Jisung. 

"And? We have the entire week to finish this song." 

"So?" 

Jisung whined, "come on," and moved to curl his hand around the outline of Chan's dick. Chan groaned from the back of his throat. 

"Shit, okay, okay, stop," Chan said, moving hurriedly in order to stand up, grabbing his laptop and moving to the chair. He plopped down, saved the song, and exited out the program, his mind - mostly his dick - begging him to get back to Jisung. 

_A willing Jisung at that._

So, he exited out, stood up, the chair slightly moving due to his hurriedness, and made his way back to Jisung, who was now laying on his back, his hands underneath his head, a grin placed on his lips. 

Chan slightly groaned, his hands immediately rushing over to curl around Jisung's shirt - until he was situated on top of Jisung's thighs - until they were pulling Jisung's body off the couch, his own head tilting down until his mouth crashed onto Jisung's own. 

And from there, desperation oozed out, tenfold, Chan's breathing picking up, his hands desperately roaming every inch of Jisung's body as he explored Jisung's mouth. 

His tongue delving deeper into Jisung's mouth, spit and drool entering every crevice, and in a sense, it felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't get enough of Jisung's mouth, his hands, his heat - and Chan took a step back, situating himself on Jisung's thighs once more, his chest falling and rising as he panted. 

"We don't, we don't have any condoms," Jisung said, his lips slicked with spit, a hint of desperation evident in his tone - even though he was canting his hips up in search of some relief. Everything was setting his nerves on fire. 

Chan panted, "we have lube, though, right? We can, we can make use of that," Chan said, shooting his hand beneath the couch, hoping he would grab the lube that was discarded underneath. Once he felt the circular object, he clenched his fingers around it and brought it up, quickly opening the container and looking at Jisung. 

His eyes looked a little frenzied, and Jisung's stomach turned in knots. 

"I'm not gonna fuck you. At least not here, not until we're home. But for now, I think we both need some relief.." Chan said, his voice trailing off. Jisung looked at him curiously, his eyes searching Chan's face, trying to guess what he was thinking. He liked watching Chan think, especially when his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his tongue slowly peeking out from the corner of his mouth. But now, his thinking face, plus the added things such as his cheeks being coloured red, his lips flushed - bitten red - and his eyes slightly glazed, made it seem as if Chan was a surreal image, an image that sent a bolt of lightning down Jisung's spine, knowing that Chan looked like this. 

That he made Chan look like this.

_Jisung let out a breath._

"Spread your legs for me, sungie," Chan said, his tone bordering on soft, his eyes sharp, following every movement that Jisung took. So, Jisung complied, spreading them as far as he could in the small space the couch had to offer. 

Chan smiled, his hands slightly shaking with want, "yeah, yeah, just like that, baby." And suddenly, without a moment's notice, Chan opened the lube and squeezed it right into his left hand. 

And right then, Jisung felt a cold, wet substance being smeared over his upper thighs, just where the crease of his legs met his torso. Jisung hissed at the temperature and the stickiness of the sensation. 

"Chan," Jisung gasped out, Chan's fingers dancing over his thighs unusually slow. 

"Yeah?" Chan asked, his tone slightly whispering, his eyes glued to Jisung's thighs. 

"What are you doing?"

"Can, can I fuck your thighs?" Chan asked, his eyes moving to Jisung's face, his fingers stopping their movement along his thighs. 

"I, yeah, yeah, you can," Jisung said, his voice filling out with desperation, his eyes slightly glazing in need. 

_God, did Jisung want._

Chan exhaled, his fingers starting their movement again, this time, pressing a little more into the skin, sinking in until the lube was almost squelching in reply. "God, I've wanted this forever." 

"Really?" Jisung asked, surprise colouring his voice, "I always thought my thighs were small." 

Chan frowned, bending down, and nipping on the skin just above where the lube was smeared, ignoring the obvious erection right next to his face, "no, your thighs are amazing. They're warm and tiny and the right size for my hands." 

Jisung whimpered, "yeah?" 

"Yeah, sometimes I wanna use you, make you into a mess until you can't talk anymore, your throat used, your thighs covered in my cum, your hole entirely _used_ ," Chan said, nipping the skin occasionally, his other hand slowly edging his way to Jisung's cock. 

Jisung whined, "Chan, _please_."

"Please, what?" 

"Just touch me," Jisung whined out, finally feeling Chan's hand wrap around his cock, slowly starting to stroke. 

Chan cooperated this time as Jisung panted, his precum leaking slightly, his throat parched dry, and his body slightly shaking. The lube that was on Chan's hand was slowly spreading over his cock, making everything feel slippery and warm. 

From his other hand, Chan continued to rub the lube on the insides of Jisung's thighs, slicking the warm skin, teasing the skin that was now becoming sensitive there, and also his fluttering hole. 

And god, did Jisung want it. He wanted Chan's fingers, his beautiful, pale, thick fingers taking him apart, wanted to beg him to stop stroking his cock and just finger him until he came, but he knew what Chan wanted; wanted to slide right between Jisung's thighs - and god, did Jisung want to give him that. 

So, when Chan moved his thumb right across this hole at the same time as stroking his cock just right, Jisung whined high in his throat, his body slightly shaking. 

Jisung gulped, his throat becoming suddenly parched. He felt like he could barely breathe. 

"Chan, Chan…" Jisung said, chanting his name quietly but evidently needy. 

Chan cooed, "I got you, baby," Chan whispered back, his voice slipping a notch lower. He finally stopped stroking Jisung's cock, an immediate whine coming out of his lips. Chan shushed him and placed his hands on Jisung's knees. 

Chan looked into Jisung's eyes. "Can you bend your knees for me, baby?" 

Jisung nodded and bent his knees, his ass still placed on the couch, his knees bent, Chan's hands still placed right on top of them. Chan moved closer and separated Jisung's legs, letting the cold air hit the slick on his thighs, his thighs slightly quivering. 

And then he felt Chan's cock nudge against his thighs, being slowly placed between them, and he let out a breath. 

"Close your legs for me, sungie," Chan said, his voice still low, his voice tight with need. 

Jisung tightened his legs in surrender, bringing them as close as he could with Chan's cock pressed right in between. He heard Chan pant, his hands now around Jisung's outer thighs, holding them closed around his cock. 

"You, you can move now," Jisung said, his voice low, sweat pooling on his chest and the sides of his forehead. Everything felt too hot. 

Chan nodded, his hands tightening over Jisung's outer thighs, and letting out a small breath. His few thrusts were tentative, making his cock feel slick, the lube placed on Jisung's thighs now being spread over his cock. Chan kept the slow thrusts happening until he felt that Jisung got used to the sensation and moved to press Jisung's thighs around him a little tighter. 

And in return, Jisung felt like he was on a high. 

He found out that if he canted his hip to a degree, he felt Chan's cock just slip a little bit, and rock right against his hole. And Jisung whined once he felt it, his hole slightly fluttering, drool slipping out between his lips. 

_He let Chan fuck his thighs._

"God, yeah, sungie. Knew this would feel so good," Chan breathed out, allowing his thrusts to increase in speed, precum mixing in with the lube placed on Jisung's thighs. 

One of Chan's hands slid down and pressed right into Jisung's hip, and with how tight the grip was, Jisung knew he was going to have bruises on the right side of his hip tomorrow. Jisung hoped that by the time they got home, Chan would press his fingers right back into the same place he currently had them and fucked him so nice and slow that Jisung was crying. 

_His mind filled with a certain high._

But for now, he was hard as a rock, leaking small drops of pre-come over his stomach. Chan, on the other hand, was an absolute mess, his cheeks coloured red, his chest rising up and down, letting out pant after pant, his waist thrusting forward between his legs. He was leaking, adding more slick between Jisung's legs, which allowed him to slip in between them faster. 

Jisung felt good; he had to admit he felt good. It felt like he was drowning in need, his body heightened with senses, everything heated. 

_He felt dirty in a way he wasn't used to. He felt used. It felt good._

So, Jisung whined and motioned for Chan to grab his dick instead, the need increasing, his toes curling, rambling about how he would keep his thighs pressed together just for Chan, "please, please, touch me. I promise I'll keep my thighs pressed together, so tight, just for you, I promise. Just touch me," Jisung asked, his tone high, slightly cracking between every word, almost sounding as if he would cry. 

Chan listened, and placed his hand right over Jisung's cock and pulled. Jisung moaned, his body shaking, eyes clenched shut, his hands aching to grab Chan and pull him down into a kiss. But he knew, if he did that, the movement between his thighs would falter. So, he didn't. 

So, as Chan stroked his cock in movement with his own thrusts, Jisung decided to egg him on, "are you enjoying this? Watching me all slicked up, spent, laying here, taking _you_." 

Chan moaned, "God, _your mouth_ ," he said. Chan faltered his movement between Jisung's legs and bent down enough to pull Jisung’s head up, and kissed him, hot and sloppy and not at all coordinated given the angle. 

He moved back, but kept his face close to Jisung's, and allowed himself to start up his movements again, his cock hitting Jisung's balls, letting the wetness hit the back of the skin. Chan pulled away and looked down and a moan immediately broke from his throat once he saw the way Jisung's cock was red, wet, and slicked beyond comparison. 

Chan let out a moan. 

Chan continued his thrusts, and Jisung whined about his thighs feeling sensitive. Though the longer he kept at it, the need increased, Chan holding a new angle in which he was groaning right into Jisung's ear, panting and groping at his hip, his hair, his cock. The more heightened the sensation became, the more Chan felt as if he was going to cum at any moment. 

"Sungie, Jisung, god, you don't even know, do you," Chan said, words tumbling out of his mouth as he kept his thrusts going. "Your thighs, god, they're so soft, smooth. You're holding me so tight, _so slick_. I wanted this for so long, you make me go crazy," Chan whined, his thrusts increasing in need, Jisung right underneath him, drooling and mumbling out small words of encouragement, his eyes clenched shut. 

And suddenly, Chan was cumming, making Jisung's thighs wetter, sticky, covered in lube and cum. Chan grabbed Jisung's cock, and stroked him with full speed, using the cum and lube from his thighs to shoot up the process. And finally, Jisung whined and cummed, his mouth running in miles, his eyes shining with stars. The both of them - their hands, thighs, and cocks - now wrecked. 

And it felt so good, so good to finally get some relief, Jisung's mouth, chest, and thighs wrecked, his body spent, his mind on a specific high. 

_His legs were shaking._

"God, I'm always going to sit on your lap from now on. Fuck the laptop." 

Chan snorted.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed that?? please let me know what you think! kudos and comments are appreciated!! :D


End file.
